Someone who'll love me
by bsbfanatic4life1988
Summary: This is a fanfic that is really great I love it... It is a love story and it didnt fit in to any categories so I just has to stick it somewhere. but I hope you will still read it! Rated M for later chapters
1. The beginning

THE BEGINNING

OK so here is the background… I am 17 years old and one day I got hella bored so I decided to write a story then I was like hey why not put the Backstreet Boys into it. Because for a while now my best friend Nikki and I have been listening to BSB and going back to when we were kids. It is fun to listen to the old music and dance around and be carefree. So yeah When Nikki heard that I was doing this story she read some of it and helped me make up some ideas. So from then on we would sit and discuss the story and she would give me hella good ideas and I would write them. I started showing a few of my close friends the story and they liked it A LOT lol.. I was like wow this joke turned out to be good! Haha so yeah now I have this story… so here is the story I hope you like it… I am not done yet but I will have it done soon. I write everyday and I will only upload when I have full chapters done so please be patient!

You guys rock for reading this! Seriously! And Please give me feed back!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mommy I want candy!" "No mommy we want ice cream!" The shouts of the twin three-year-olds could be heard echoing throughout the grocery store as their mother, 19-year-old Rachel Mason, pushed them in the shopping cart as she tried to finish her shopping quickly. "No Candy and no ice cream," She said firmly to the little girls as she found the shortest line and quickly pushed her cart into it. "Mommy!" The two girls cried out in protest at the same time. "Nope," Rachel replied quickly. "We are late and I have to get you two to grandma's house before I am late for work AGAIN. If mommy loses her job we are in big trouble." Rachel told them as she quickly piled her groceries onto the counter and then paid for them with cash. "Would you like help out Miss? " The young lady behind the counter asked Rachel. "Oh no thank you I can handle it." Rachael said and she pushed the cart full of groceries and the two precious girls out to the car and put the food in the trunk and the girls in their car seats.

As Rachel began the thirty-minute drive to her mother's house she began to think about her ex boyfriend. She had met him in the sixth grade. In eighth grade they began dating and got serious once they were in the ninth grade. When Rachel became pregnant at the age of sixteen, Dylan Johnson promised he would always be around for Rachel and their baby. By the time Rachel found out she would be having twins Dylan was long gone. He said a baby was too much for him to handle. Said he wasn't ready to be a dad. Rachael screamed at him and cried. She tried to explain to him that she wasn't ready to be a mother but she had no choice and either did he. But that didn't matter to Dylan he left town to go live with his uncle in California. Leaving Rachael to give birth and raise Haley and Elizabeth in Florida with her mother. Rachael loved the girls to death but sometimes she missed being alone and being able to go out whenever she felt like it. Thank God she had her mom around to help out. But her mom lived so far away from Rachael's apartment and it was becoming a hassle to run the girls back and forth.

Rachael continued her thoughts on her life and she didn't notice that the traffic light had turned red. Before she knew it she slammed into the beautiful new Mustang that had stopped in front of her. "SHIT!" Rachael cried out in surprise. "Uh oh mommy" Elizabeth said quietly from the back seat. "Now what am I going to do?" Rachael asked herself as she slammed her head onto the steering wheel in frustration. Before she knew it she began to cry. 'I have no money and now my car is messed up and I am going to have to pay for the car that I hit too' she thought in her head. Suddenly the driver of the other vehicle was tapping on the car window. Rachael took a deep breath and slowly opened her car door and stepped out. "Is everyone all right in there?" The man asked Rachael peering into the car. "Yes" Rachael replied and she slowly looked up to the man through her tears. When she looked at him she found herself looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes that she had ever seen in her life. "I'm Nick Carter," He said, extending his hand out to Rachael, "And I think you hit my car." With that he flashed an extremely handsome smile to Rachael.

Rachael gave the man a puzzled look. "Nick Carter?" She asked him curiously. "Yes Nick Carter. I'm a Backstreet Boy." Rachael began to laugh "Great! I hit a Backstreet Boy!" She said unbelievably. "Listen Mr. Carter let me give you my information so that we can figure something out. I really don't have much money but I promise you I will pay you for the damage somehow." "Whoa hold on a second Mrs..." "Mason, Rachael Mason. And its Miss not Mrs." "Okay Miss Mason. We will figure this out. You weren't going too fast and the damage isn't even that bad. How about you give me your information and we can meet later to decide what to do." "Okay Mr. Carter that sounds Okay I have to get these girls to my mother and then I need to head to work I am very late." With that Rachael scribbled her phone number onto a piece of paper and she got into her car. "Okay Miss Mason I will be in touch with you soon. And by the way your sisters are adorable." Rachael was confused for a second and then thought about how young she looked and the two girls in the back seat. "Oh Mr. Carter these aren't my…" But it was too late Nick was already back in his car and speeding off. "Oh well what does it matter?" Rachael said to herself and started up her car and continued the drive to her mother's house


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"She is beautiful you guys!" Nick said to the other Backstreet Boys later that day in the recording studio. "She has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and gorgeous green eyes. And her body… Oh man she had a nice body." Brian, Howie, Kevin, and AJ smiled at Nick as he gushed about the woman he had met that morning. "Uh oh I think someone has a crush!" AJ teased. "So when are you going to call her?" Brian asked. "I don't know. I might give her a few days and then call her on Wednesday and ask her if we can meet somewhere for lunch on Saturday." Nick replied quickly as if he had given this question a lot of thought "Okay you guys we need to get to work. Nick go ahead and start singing and we will join in with the harmony. We need to get this song finished by the end of the day." Kevin said as he stood up and took charge.

"Oh mom he is gorgeous. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and he has blonde hair that kinda covers his eyes a little bit. And he is very tall, maybe over six feet, and he has a nice athletic body and his lips look like they are just waiting to be kissed and he is a Backstreet Boy! He is famous." Rachael sat at her mom's house putting on her clothes for work. "But he thinks that Haley and Elizabeth are my sisters." "Well honey if you're ever going to have any sort of chance with this boy you need to tell him the truth." "Mom I don't think I will ever have a chance with him. He is a singer and he is rich and he has girls throwing themselves at him all the time." " Rach, you are beautiful and you need to stop doubting yourself. Just because things didn't work out with Dylan doesn't mean that you have no chance with any body else ever again." "Why would a care free superstar want to date a mother of two?" "Honey you will just have to wait and see what happens. For now you need to worry about getting yourself to work." "Okay mom thanks for watching the girls. I love you so much." "I love you too Rachael." Rachael gave her mom a kiss and she gave each of her girls a kiss and took off to go to the cafe that she worked at as a waitress.


	4. Chapter 3

Quick note… I forgot to mention before that The character Rachael is based off my personality and the character Amy is based off of my friend Nikki Chapter 3 

Rachael parked her car in the parking lot of the Mexican café that she had been working at for the past year and a half. Suddenly she heard yelling from the other side of the lot. "Rachael!" Rachael what happened to your car?" yelled Amy, Rachel's best friend since third grade. The young blonde grabbed Rachael into a tight squeeze. "Are you okay honey?" "Yeah I'm fine Amy just a little worn out. And yeah I got into a car accident. I ran into a brand new Mustang. And you will never guess who the driver was." "Oh my gosh who was it?" "Nick Carter from the Backstreet Boys." With that Amy gave a little scream. She was in love with the Backstreet Boys. "Oh wow Rachael! Was he just as hot in person? What was he like? Was he nice? Oh my gosh Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Amy rambled on and on. "Yes he was very nice and yeah I guess he is pretty sexy and I don't know why you are getting all worked up. It is just the Backstreet Boys." "RACHAEL! I know you don't really like them but I love them come on! You have to admit that their music isn't that bad." "Actually I haven't really listened to their music and you know I am not into all the pop shit. I listen to rock Amy." Amy started laughing. "Yeah I know. But you can't blame me for being so excited. Imagine if I had rear-ended someone from Good Charlotte. You would have been just as excited as I was just now." Rachael laughed. "Yeah I guess so." Amy smiled triumphantly. "Now come on girly we got to get inside and get to work." Rachael groaned "work. Don't remind me." Both of the girls giggled and walked into the busy café.

Nick and the other Backstreet Boys sat in a booth inside a quiet little Mexican café trying hard not to be noticed by one of the many customers. "Sometimes I wish we weren't famous so that we could just eat in peace." Brian said after he signed another autograph for a cute little five-year-old. "Yeah me too" Howie answered through a mouthful of chips and salsa. "Hey Nicky boy why are you so spaced out today?" Kevin asked Nick who had been sitting in the booth spacing out since they got there. Nick snapped out of it when he heard his name. "What? Were you talking to me?" A confused Nick asked. All four of the guys laughed out loud. "Uh oh Nick has it bad for the girl that he met this morning." AJ said through the laughter. "Shut up." Nick said seriously. "You guys just don't understand. There was something about her that somehow made her unforgettable." Howie patted Nick on the back and smiled. "Its okay Nick I understand. I felt the same way when I met Kelsey." Howie said referring to his new girlfriend. Nick looked at Howie. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah I mean she is great and it was kinda a love at first sight type of thing." "cool." Nick replied and then went back to staring at the salsa dish. The guys laughed again.

Rachael Finally found her apron and grabbed her notepad that she used for taking orders. She checked the whiteboard to find out what tables she was taking for the day and walked over to her first table. "Hi there my name is Rachael and I will be your waitress today. Can I get something for you to drink?" She said almost mechanically with a sweet smile before she looked up to see the faces that were looking at her. Rachael let out a little gasp when she saw those piercing blue eyes looking at her for the second time that day. "Nick. I mean Mr. Carter. Hi. How are you?" Nick looked up at Rachael with the same surprised look on his face that she had on her face. "Hello Miss Mason. Please call me Nick. I am fine and how are you?" Rachael smiled "I am fine. And please, its Rachael." Kevin smiled as the two strangers, who clearly had feelings for each other, exchanged small talk. Then Nick introduced Rachael to the guys and the guys to Rachael. Rachael suddenly remembered that she was working and cleared her throat. "Oh I am sorry. What would you guys like to drink?" The five guys gave Rachael their drink orders and she quickly walked away to get the drinks. As soon as she was out of sight AJ slapped Nick on the back. "Wow man she is a hottie." He said loudly. "Yeah I know." Nick said looking longingly toward the kitchen door that Rachael had disappeared through. "I can't believe she works here. What are the odds? It has to be fate or something." "Fate works in mysterious ways Nick." Brain said wisely to the younger man. "Yeah I guess so."

"Oh my God! Where is Amy?" Rachael asked the other waitresses as she walked into the kitchen of the café. "I'm Right here Rachael what's wrong?" Amy asked with a concerned look on her face. "Its him Amy. He is out there at my table! With his other friends. Oh my God your gonna freak when you see them. I freaked. I like him so much what do I do? I need to calm down." Amy grabbed Rachael's shoulders. "What is wrong? Who is out there? Why am I going to freak?" "Amy. Nick Carter is sitting out there with the other Backstreet Boys! And he looks so good and I Don't believe it he even remembered my name!" Amy hadn't even heard her friend finish what she was saying. As soon as she heard that the Backstreet boys were in the café where she worked she let out a shriek and ran to the kitchen door to peak out. "Oh wow Rach! There he is, that one with the tattoos, his name is AJ and he is the most sexy human being alive!" Rachael smiled at her friend as she tried hopelessly to fix her hair. She grabbed the drinks that she was to deliver to Nick's table and she made her way out of the kitchen door. Telling Amy on her way out "Hey Amy how about you wipe that drool off of your face and help me with these drinks so you can meet your lover boy."

Rachael and Amy brought the drinks to the table and distributed them to each of the guys. "Why thank you ladies" AJ said suavely. "And who is your lovely friend Rachael?" Rachael smiled and introduced a speechless Amy to the guys. "She's a fan." Rachael said. The guys all nodded knowingly. "And you're not?" Nick asked Rachael a little disappointedly. "Actually not really. I'm kinda more into rock." Rachael said matter-of-factly. "Oh." Was all the Nick could say. "Hey!" Howie said, quickly changing the subject. "We are going out to a club tonight for some dancing and how about you girls come along with us?" "Oh my gosh! We would love to" Amy replied quickly. "Except we are only 19." "Hey that's okay Nick is only 20 and we take him out to the clubs with us. They will let you in if you're with us. What do you say Rachael?" AJ said. Rachael thought of her two girls at her mom's house. "Umm don't think I can. I have umm stuff to do." Rachael said. Nick's face dropped as she said this. "Oh Rachael come on you have nothing to do. Please lets go we don't even have to work tomorrow." Amy said pleadingly to Rachael. "Umm I will see what I can do and how about we give you guys a call a little bit later?" Rachael said. "That sounds great." Nick said smiling shyly at Rachael. "Okay then its settled. Here is Nick's cell phone number and you give us a call when you make a decision." Kevin said as he handed Rachael a slip of paper. Rachael took the paper and quickly took the guys orders. Then she headed back to the kitchen to turn in the orders and then back to take orders from the other tables that she had to handle for the day.

After Rachael walked away Nick could not wipe his smile off of his face. "So Nick are you excited?" Kevin asked. "Of course. I just hope that she doesn't decide not to go." Nick replied. "Well I am excited because that cute little blonde named Amy seemed to be making eyes with me." AJ said. "AJ you think every lady is after you." Brian said laughing as their food was brought to them and they began to eat.

Rachael watched as the guys got up from their table and walked out of the door Nick turned around and smiled at Rachael and she shot a flirty smile back at him. She went to the table and saw that two hundred-dollar bills were left at the table along with a note that said the money was for Rachael and Amy. Next to Amy's name was a phone number. Under the number it said 'Tell Amy to give me a call sometime.' It was signed AJ. Rachael smiled and showed the note to Amy who smiled even wider. "Rachael we have to go tonight. Please. We can ask your mom to baby sit just for one night. You never go anywhere and your mom is always telling you that you need to go do things." Rachael sighed and then slowly smiled at her friend. "I will ask my mom when I go to pick up the girls." She said. "Oh thank you!" Amy said excitedly and hugged Rachael. Rachael laughed and went to go take more orders.


End file.
